The Sweetest Nightmare
by Clodiuth-Matrix
Summary: Hades is in bed one night when his new wife, Persephone, has a nightmare and joins him. He didn't really expect anything to happen, but things seem to not be going as smoothly as they could be. M for well...sex...and one swear word I think.


**The Sweetest Nightmare**

A/N: Okay…so…this is my first fan fiction in a long time, and this is also my first ever um…smut…thing. I'm rather embarrassed to be honest, but I tried to make this as sweet as possible. Also I wrote this up in like…4 hours. It's late, I'm tired, and I think I'll be off to bed after I post this. I'm open to any reviews what so ever. Flame, yell, holler, do whatever you want. I wrote this for fun, that is all.

* * *

I laid in my bed nude under the cool covers. The temperature seem to rise as soon as my wife, the queen of the undead, came back here during the long winter seasons, so I usually discarded whatever clothing I had on before I went to bed. Currently we were apart, I in my own bed, and her in her own. Being newly weds, and her being uncomfortable about being with me, we decided it would be best to be in different beds. Of course, I was not too happy with it, but whatever kept things at peace worked for me. Personally, this allowed me to stay naked under my covers, and not worry about covering myself for my new wife and being all hot under some robe.

Tonight was a different night though, as I could not sleep. The realm was certainly calm, but something kept my mind awake, almost as if a certain fate did not want my eyes to close. Going to sleep in this realm was no problem for me. Most expect the sounds of lost souls howling into the night, but that was not the case. All souls had to rest, and so did gods. Rest came to me quickly as well as everyone else in the realm. Seemed that mistress sleep was being cruel to me.

Suddenly I heard a soft knock on my bedroom doors. If the room were not silent, I would not even have heard it.

"Come in," I said, sure enough that my voice could even be heard through the door.

The door slowly creaked open and there stood my wife, peaking in. Her cheeks looked tear stained, and her eyes still moist. Occasionally a soft sniffle could be heard from her. I looked at her worried.

"The underworld still depressing you, my love?" I said, honestly being sincere. She had been rather sad about being here, and although some thought that such behavior would become old after awhile, I still cared deeply for her and wanted her to be happy.

She just shook her head and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her thin black gown not really hiding her assets very well. Her breast were nearly popping out, and one of her legs stuck out. How beautiful and long they were. He skin now milky from being in the underworld instead of the typical tan she bore during the summer seasons. He brown locks laid perfectly on her shoulders, and framed her face rather well. As of now, all I could do was admire her. The fact that she was crying had almost slipped my mind.

"Lord Hades…I had a night terror…may I sleep with you?" She said meekly, her voice so soft and innocent, cracking slightly because of the crying.

At first, this did not seem a problem, and I patted the spot next to me on the bed. She was scared and simply wanted to sleep with me. She did not really seem uncomfortable with the idea of lying with me, and I certainly was not going to be one to reject it…at least at that moment anyway. It later accrued to me while she slowly approached my bed that I was indeed still naked underneath the covers. I was not too sure about how she would react to this, but it was too late.

She laid on top of the covers, and I felt lucky that she did. I wrapped an arm around the poor girl and pulled her closer, trying to calm her down best as possible. I softly stroked her cheek and whispered to her small sweet nothings about how lovely she was, and that the bad spirits that caused those dreams were simply jealous. It seemed to have worked, as a smile slowly crept onto her face, and her eyes soon became heavy and shut. I on the other hand still could not sleep, and another problem was on its way.

Her gown was more revealing than I thought. As she climbed into bed, one of her breast slightly came out. Well enough to show a nipple. It was so pink, and matched the color of her now pale lips. I could not move my eyes off it. I know, perverted, but she truly was a beautiful creature, and I might as well have admired it while it was next to me. Another thing was her leg that was show earlier. In an attempt to become more comfortable, she wrapped it around my legs. I could see more of her thigh now and all the way up to her well-shaped rear.

Here I was, Hades, holding half-naked girl in my arms and so close to me. I could practically feel her breath on my neck. Her body was so warm in my grasp, and I honestly enjoyed it. Perhaps too much. My head began to become foggy with thoughts of love and lust. Funny how a god, a being superior to human kind, could be feeling the same things as any mortal man in this situation. Holding a young virgin so close had its temptations, but I tried my hardest to ignore them. Was being a gentleman the easiest thing to do in this situation? No, but it was the right choice. At least I was not like my brothers who rape whomever they please. I laid here as chaste as possible.

Things did not become better for me from that point on. There seemed to be a small chill in the room. I did not feel it, but the goddess in my arms did. She would shiver just ever so slightly in my arms from time to time. At first, I thought it was another night terror. I gently stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down once more, but that did not solve anything. She still began to shiver, and it was not until my eyes caught her breast again. Both breast were now exposed. The other must have slipped out while she shivered in my arms. Both of her nipples had hardened. I thought that it was possibly arousal, but neither she nor I touched herself. I then studied the rest of her body. Her arms had small goose bumps on her arms, her lips were slightly pouted, and here eyebrows just barely furrowed. Her breath shaking because of the cold.

The only means of keeping her warm was under the covers, and I was under them, naked. This seemed to be less and less of a good idea. I did not want my wife to be cold though.

"Persephone…"I whispered into her ear. She peaked a single eye open. Her soft brown eyes looking into my black ones. Such a soft glance, I felt I was going to melt into them.

"Persephone, are you cold?" she gave a small nod.

"_Oh boy, Hades, you better get ready for this_." I said to myself in my head.

I swallowed thickly and then finally spoke.

"Perhaps you should join me under the covers."

She nodded once more and then slipped under the covers.

"_Well now you can't get a look at her breast anymore_." I thought. "_Surely this is better_."

How wrong I was. This was worse. She wiggled over to me once again, and proceeded to cuddle me. Her breast pressed against my bare chest, her leg once again wrapped around mine. The only thing between our hips was a thin piece of fabric, and that wasn't much. I could feel her pressed against my groin. I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to sigh in pleasure, and wrapped my arm once again around her. Her breath once again on my neck.

"_This is too much_." I thought to myself. Her warm body against mine, her soft breath, and the small piece of fabric between us. It all bothered me so much, and soon my groin began to feel rather warm.

I felt my face flush, as I now was erected and pressed against this goddess's hips. I softly prayed that she would not feel it through that fabric. To whom I was praying to? I had no idea myself, but I knew I was praying. Soon she shifted, causing a small gasp to escape my lips.

"Hmmm Hades…something is poking me." I quickly got away from her and sat up, trying to cover my hardened member. My face felt hot, and I'm certain my cheeks were flushed a bright red. She soon sat up, the gown no longer covering her top half, and not helping either. I forced my eyes shut and looked away.

"Hades, what's wrong? What poked me? Did you feel it too?

"_Oh yeah, I felt it alright_." I silent thought to myself, still heavily embarrassed over what just happened.

"I-it was n-n-nothing, my love. Please do go back to sleep."

"What if it was a serpent or something?"

"_Well…if I said it was a serpent, that wouldn't be a complete lie."_

"I-I'm sure it's n-nothing."

"Well then I'll just check under the covers."

"NO WAIT-"

It was too late. Persephone saw my erection and quickly let the covers down. She covered her mouth, her cheeks beet red, and her eyes wide with shock.

"P-P-Persephone, please…d-don't think I'm a sick bastard o-or anything it's just that I-." My words soon became scrambled. I was too embarrassed to speak clearly over the events that just happened. My wife, my virgin wife that I was trying to get comfortable with, just saw that I had a massive erection. I scratched the back of my head, messing up my already wrecked black hair.

"_Your chance of sleeping next to your wife ever again is over." _I thought, feeling slightly ill.

"Hades do you really…" Her brown eyes meant mine once more, both our faces flushed. She soon came closer to me, now looking at my lips.

"D-do you really lust after me th-that much?"

"N-no no! N-not lust. I-I love you, I w-wouldn't even…" I wanted to lie through my teeth, but I couldn't I wanted Persephone, and that was rather clear.

"…I do lust after you, Persephone." My head hung in shame, my hands still trying to hide my member in vain.

Persephone was silent. I felt that I had honestly blew whatever chance I had with the young goddess, and I was to never taste bliss. While my head remained in thoughts, her hand slowly reached over and took mine. I jumped slightly at the touch and looked over at her.

"Do you love me, Hades?"

"Of course I love you. I-I mean…I know I've done some horrible things, but it was all out of love! Obsessive maybe, I just wanted you so-"

"You're rambling, love."

"…_Love?_"

I opened my mouth to say more, but was quickly silenced by a soft kiss that Persephone placed on my lips. I was too shocked to respond.

"_Does she love me too? What did that kiss mean? Is she serious about this? What's going on?_" Thousands of other questions went through my mind, as I sat there staring in to space with a blank expression. Persephone giggled and kissed me again.

"….Hades I'm giving you a chance if you can't tell. You seem to care about me so…" She scooted closer to me and whispered softly into my ear.

"I'm yours."

I stared at her in disbelief. She gave a small smile and planted a small kiss on my cheek.

"Well Hades? Are you going to respond, or are you becoming like the rest of the dead?" She giggled once more, and I shook myself out of the trance I was stuck in. I looked at her body up and down. She seemed be sticking her chest out a little, well award that it was fully exposed.

"…_What do you do now, Hades?_"

I had never found myself in this position. I was firstly too busy to care about my sex life, and honestly never found anyone particularly attractive. It was not until I met Persephone that all this changed.

"Well, if you're going to be shy about it, I'll start."

"_Wait start wh-"_ my thoughts were immediately cut off as she started to kiss me again. Her kisses were noticeably hotter than before, teasing my lips. I finally kissed back, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Our chest were once again pressed together, and our kisses became more and more passionate. Things were quickly heating up between us too, and only with kisses. I decided to slip my tongue into her mouth. Although I wasn't very sure on what I was doing, he tongue guided mine. Our tongues twisted together in various knots, and I soon pushed her on her back. Our mouths finally parted, both of us gasping for breath. Her chest raising and lowering quickly, her best following.

Out of some kind of instinct, I grabbed them, causing the young goddesses to gasp in pleasure. I smirked as I began to fondle them. How soft they were, her body was a work of art all on its own, and no one could capture its beauty except for my eyes. I lowered myself down to her neck, hands still cupping her breast, and began to place soft kisses up and down her neck. She let out a soft moan as my lips began to nip at her flesh. I left a few scattered marks along her neck and then went back to focusing on her breast. They fit my hands perfectly, causing me to smile.

"J_ust for me._"

This was no longer as bad as it started. I was now enjoying my wife. I loved her, and now she loved me it seemed. What better way to celebrate such event than with a little love making. I kissed her lips once again and over to her ears.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear, smiling the whole time. She was still too breathless to say the words back.

"I-I l-l-love-" she managed to get out between pants. I got the idea, and then quickly went back to teasing her. I looked at her breast and then lowered my head to one. I let my tongue gently glide over the hard nipple, causing her to moan rather loudly. This pleased me so, and so I began to suck gently on it, my other hand gently kneading her other breast. My fingers teased the other nipple, while Persephone moaned in pleasure to my actions. Her hips gently rocking against my own. I groaned in pleasure and broke away from her breast. She looked at me and smiled. She kept me in place and let her hand wonder down instead. Her fingers danced across my shaft and soon began to stroke my arousal. I groaned louder, now shaking from her touch.

"H-Hades, p-please…give me m-more." she finally let go of my member, and a small whimper passed my lips. I missed her touch, but there were other things to do, better things to do in fact.

"_This was it." _I thought as pulled the rest of the gown off of her. Her legs were shaking slightly as I slipped the cloth past them. My eyes now wondered over her fully naked body. She was indeed a goddess, and in my opinion, more beautiful than Aphrodite her self. From her beautiful brown locks, to her milky white breast and their perky nipples, all the way down to her perfectly rounded hips and long legs.

I positioned myself between both of her thighs. I placed small kisses down her stomach and down to her belly button. Her soft skin felt hot as my lips pressed against it.

"My love…My Persephone…you look rather ravishing tonight." I said shakily as I gently rubbed the inside of her thighs. Indeed she was. If only words could do more than describe how she looked, if only the could have shown you. Then perhaps it's better if they didn't. This was my wife after all. She was my love and mine to enjoy and treasure.

I placed a small kiss on her thigh, very close to her entrance. I looked up at her, making sure that this was really okay with her. I positioned the tip of my arousal at her entrance, causing her to groan softly. She was hot, very hot, and very wet. It was very tempting to just plunge into her, and have my way with her, but this was her first. In fact, this was our first in general. Neither of us really experienced, but seen to find out what it was like.

"You ready my goddess?" I called to her. All she was able to do was nod. She was now panting harder, but then again, so was I. Both of us were excited, aroused, and had teased each other enough, that we both wanted it.

I slid into her, causing her to yelp out in a both pain and pleasure. Her walls tight around my member, but slick enough to move.

"H-hades…" her whole body was trembling, her breathes uneven,. I looked down into her eyes and smiled as if to say things will be okay. I continued to slowly thrust in her, still causing her to yelp out in pain.

As time continued on, her yelps became moans of pleasure, and I began to pick up speed. It felt amazing for me, and I wanted her to feel the same, and the only way for this to happen was to continue. Things heated up very quickly, my thrust soon became hard and fast. Her moans grew into loud cries of pleasure, each thrust filling her with pleasure as well. My breath was heavy, and even I groaned with enjoyment. Our bodies soon became tangled. Her legs were tightly wrapped around my waist, trying to see if I could go any deeper. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, becoming tangled in my long black hair. One of my hands teased her breast while the other clawed at the sheets. Both of our lips were seeking each other hungrily, wanting to capture the passion between us. Our bodies were covered in sweat and felt like they were burning, and our hair was completely disheveled.

"_It was all perfect_."

The fiery lust between us was finally reaching its peak. I felt a burning in my stomach, a sign that the end was soon. Persephone was still clinging to me, panting hard and unable to catch her breath. Some how she was still able to shot my name at the top of her lungs.

"Hades, Ohh Hades. H-HADES!" she screamed over and over. The way she screamed my name drove me mad.

"P-Persephone! I-I-" I tried to growl out, my breathing was too ragged to speak. Soon I felt her walls clamp around my member, and with a final growl, I came deep into her. She gasped loudly and slowly unwrapped her arms and legs from around me.

Our passionate moment was finally over. The sex was probably not the best, but it was wild for the both of us, that is all that matted. Our breathing was off, and we were both exhausted after a night of lovemaking. I slid out of her slowly and collapsed next to her, giving her a weary smile. Our eye met once again and she grabbed my hand weakly.

"Hades my love."

"Hm?"

"I love you." She gave me a small kisses and then scooted closer to me, curled up in my arms.

"I know my goddess. I love you too." I in return gave her forehead a small kiss.

And after the sex we shared, and our words of admiration for each other, we both fell asleep in each other's arms, finally getting the rest we wanted.


End file.
